1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) apparatus having an adjustable illumination angle, wherein the LED lamp can be fixed to a structure by adjusting the radiation directions of lamps in all directions and a lamp housing can be switched at various angles and fixed so that light radiated from lamps are radiated in various directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LED lighting apparatus is used to emit light using LEDs and is for indoor use and outdoor use.
The present invention is related to Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0448175 entitled “EASY ANGLE-ADJUSTING LED LIGHTING APPARATUS” issued to the applicant of the present invention.
The conventional patent includes an angle adjustment member and a fastening fixing member fastened by an external fastening member that penetrates the angle adjustment member in the external fixing member at which the lighting apparatus will be installed and inserted into a fastening groove. In the angle adjustment member, a part of the outer circumference of a casing is formed to have an arc shape, a concavo-convex part is formed in the outer circumference of the casing formed in an arc shape, a fastening groove is formed within the concavo-convex part and configured to penetrate the casing in the length direction of the casing, and a concave-convex surface engaged with the concavo-convex part is formed on one side of the angle adjustment member. Accordingly, the conventional LED lighting apparatus can slightly adjust the angle of the casing up and down and left and right in the state in which the conventional LED lighting apparatus, together with the angle adjustment member, is fixed to the external fixing member through the fastening member.
The conventional LED lighting apparatus, however, is problematic in that if the casing is sought to be adjusted left and right, the angle of the casing adjusted up and down must be adjusted again because the fastened fastening member must be released.
Furthermore, the conventional LED lighting apparatus has a problem in that the casing cannot be adjusted at various angles.